When Bad Jokes Turn Awful!
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Oliver loves Lilly and is trying to win her heart, but everytime a stupid line comes out! LOLIVER!


O: Lilly!

L: What?!

O: You wanna hear a joke?

L: No, not really.

O: Okay, so what happens when a green rock is thrown in the Red Sea?

L: You get Christmas?

O: No, it gets wet!

L: (slaps him playfully) That's the stupidest joke I've ever heard!!!

O: Owww! Lilly!

L: Awwwwww, big baby!

Oliver's POV

Beautiful blonde hair with her gorgeous green eyes and her sweet joking personality, and her, just her is the perfect package! Oh, and her body. How could she have only had Matt and Lucas as boyfriends? I'm surprised every guy isn't all over her. Cause I can't get her off my mind. When I'm around her all I can think of to say to her are jokes; very stupid ones at that.

O: Lilly!

L: That's me!

O: Okay, so what did King Tut say when he got scared?

L: Not again!

O: I want my mummy.

L: Ha, ha (sarcastic) great one, Oken.

O: Yeah, isn't it!!

Lilly's POV

not even second period and he's told me two stupid jokes! This is a new best for him and a new worse for me. He can be a stupid, idiot doughnut sometimes. But somehow I fell for him. How? I don't know!!!!

O: Lil, Miles what's the easiest way to kill a blonde?

M: I don't know?

L: Huh?

O: Put a scratch and sniff sticker at the bottom of the pool and tell her to sniff it.

L: (slaps him) That's so mean!

M: Yeah that's really mean, Lilly's a blonde!

Oliver's POV

Oliver, that was SO stupid! Lilly's a blonde you doughnut! The girl you're trying to get, you've just pushed away! You big stupid, idiot! Now you're going to have to work three times as hard to get your girl. You idiot!!!!

Lilly's POV

M: You okay?

L: Nope

M: What's wrong?

L: Oliver, I thought he liked me! I don't know now because of the blonde joke!

M: Do you like him?

L: Yah.

M: Wow, tough break-Lucas and now this!

L: Yep.

I thought, I thought, I thought he liked me. I must be wrong; I should just give up on Oliver liking me! Yeah, that's the best thing to do, there are other cute guys that have his personality… well no one does Oliver like he does. Man, I don't know if I can give him up…but I'll try!

Oliver walks up to Miley and Lily

O: Hey Lilly!

(Lilly turns back to him)

O: What's up with her?

M: She's not talking to you!

O: Why?

M: Girls don't like it when you make fun of them.

O: I'm sorry Lil

(Keeps back to him)

M: She's not listening to you!

O: Bye Lil.

M: Bye

Oliver's POV

I've messed up, big time she won't even talk to me. Hmmmmmm…. maybe I could, No, maybe, no, this idea might work!

O: Hey!

(Lilly's back is turned and she says nothing)

O: I understand, the Silent Treatment

L: (shakes head yes but back is still turned to Oliver)

O: Well can I try a pickup line on you?

L: (turns to look at Oliver and shakes head yes looking hopeful and motions Miley over to her and Oliver)

O: Okay, here it goes… If you were a booger I'd pick you!

M: Idiot!!! (Slaps him on shoulder)

L: (runs away from Oliver and Miley)

M: You've done it now! Ya know I can't always pick up the pieces for you! If you're trying to win her back you're gonna have to try MUCH harder!! whispers I know you like her, I'm not stupid!

Oliver's POV

Aww, CRAP! She hates me! I think she's overreacting. Maybe I should give up! So, what I can live without her. Too much drama, anyways! Yeah I'm better off with someone else! Wait, Miley said she knows, and she said to try harder so I think I might!

O: Lilly!

L: Hi (said gruffly)

O: I'm sorry! I know I've been saying that a lot, but I really am truly sorry! So I wanna try something it's a pick up line!

L: I'm not falling for that Oliver Oscar Oken!

O: Can I just try?

L: You've got 12 seconds!

O: Okay, Lilly this is how I truly feel:

L: 9 seconds

O: When I'm older, I'll look back at all of my crowning memories, and think of the day my children were born, the day I got married, and the day that I met you!

L: Do you really feel that way?

O: Yeah, it is how I- Will you be my girlfriend?

(Miley runs over when she hears this)

M: Of course she will! Oliver kiss her!

O: Yes Mam, if Lilly doesn't mind

L: I don't!

Lilly then pursed her lips and I pulled her close and breathed in her Mango scented shampoo, and I put my arms around her neck and kissed her passionately while I played with her golden hair (much softer than Hannah's would've been) and she ruffled my hair and Miley just watched with a huge smile.

Lollie Lover


End file.
